As projects get larger, the number of users that are participating at any given time can increase dramatically. As these new users become acquainted with the project it can be difficult for to find them tasks to keep them engaged in the project. This is especially true where the involvement is voluntary, such as in the context of an open source project. Often these projects involve or are divided into a large number of sub-projects each with their own resources, set of participants and goals.
For a new participant in a given project, the vast scope of the project and the number of resources, tasks and individuals involved in the project can be overwhelming. If a mentor or guide is provided to a new participant, then that mentor can help the new user navigate the project and find a useful way to contribute. However, with large projects there may be an insufficient number of mentors. In addition, it is time-consuming to identify an appropriate mentor for each new participant. As a result, many new participants are left without guidance and unable to find a useful way to contribute to the project or are unable to find the resources they need to complete project tasks. These users typically have a high turnover rate. As a result, the potential for advancing the project is diminished as opportunities are lost to engage and retain these individuals in the project.